My 2P Family Is Dangerous
by icepops25
Summary: This is the sequel to my first 2P fanfiction ("My 2P Is Dangerous"). After the heartbreaking deaths of Fr, Uk, and U.S., Canada finds that they may not be gone forever. And that the countries healed into their 2P forms. Warning: this fanfic ships PruCan
1. Chapter 1

Canada sat against the Oak tree, looking at the green buds sprouting from the branches. It's been only a few months since Canada's family wiped out. He has been hanging out with Scotland and the other countries of the United Kingdom since they were also close. Even if they didn't like England very much, he was still their brother. Every once in a while Prussia would come by to see how the Canadian was doing.

Prussia sat next to Canada and started ripping grass out of the ground and making a pile of it in front of them. Canada pulled his hood further over his head. Gilbert could see teardrops falling onto Matthew's jeans. Prussia scooted closer and wrapped an arm around him.

"I know how hard it is to lose people you love. But I don't think they're entirely gone."

Canada looked up from under his hoods. His face red and puffy from the long hours of crying.

"What do you mean they aren't entirely gone? They're dead! They aren't coming back."

Prussia held his Canadian friend tighter as Matthew began to sob.

"What I'm saying is, if they, the personifications of the countries, are dead, then so should the country itself? Alfred, Francis, and Arthur were killed, but what if it just took them a long time to heal?"

Canada knocked Prussia's arm off him.

"Because I buried them! They aren't coming back. Whatever England did to use that spell made sure it killed people for good."

Prussia stood up and checked his watch. Scotland could be heard inside the house playing his bagpipes. Canada bent his head down and moaned into his hands. Gilbert yanked Canada off his spot and started carrying him over his shoulder.

"Hey! What the Maple are you doing to me! Get me down!" Canada screamed as he was flailing his arms and legs trying to get out of his friend's grip.

"I am taking you to England's tomb. It's the closest one from here and I need to show you something."

...

The coffin that held the great nation of England... Was empty. Rain poured down as the two nations took shelter in the tomb. The mahogany and gold coffin was wide open. Looking as if nobody was there at all.

"Matthew, only you and I know about this. For now at least. But I suspect the other nations will find one of the, missing when they come to mourn."

Canada ran around the tomb like a maniac.

"This is impossible! I was here last night!"

"And that was last night. I checked France's as well before I came to visit you. His is empty too."

Canada started to feel a warm spark run through him. His family might still be alive! But if they weren't in the cemeteries then where would they be?


	2. Chapter 2

Sweat soaked the Canadian's hair onto his face. He was having restless sleeps ever since he saw the empty tombs of his family members. He was asleep and laying in his bed back in his home country when...

"Hey, Mattie" a voice whispered in the dark.

He jumped up and saw a human figure on the other side of the room. A leather jacket on, cowlick in his hair, and he was holding a baseball bat littered with bent up nails.

Matthew grabbed his glasses and turned on the lamp sitting by his bed. He couldn't make a sound when he looked at who it was in his room.

America was leaning against the closed bedroom door. His hair turned a dark red and it looked as if he lost a couple teeth. But other than that, he seemed very healthy. He didn't even wear the usual glasses. Instead, a pair of sunglasses sat on the collar if his torn up white t-shirt.

"You-You aren't supposed to be alive." Canada jumped out of bed to run to hug his brother but America pushed him to the side, "Alfred, what are you wearing?"

America looked his dark eyes down at his outfit, "What's wrong with the way I look?! And call me Al!"

Al took a cigarette out of his picket and lit it inside Canada's room, shoving it in his mouth. Al grabs Matthew's hand and throws the door open, dragging the confused Canadian down the stairs.

Inside the living room, France sat on the couch, chugging down beer. His hair looked more grey and looked like he hadn't shaved for weeks. He reaked of alcohol and tobacco that stunk up the whole house.

Canada yanked his arm away from America and fell back in the wall behind him.

"What's happened to you guys?" Canada already thought he knew the answer to this question. And before long, the cheery 2P nation of England comes marching in from the kitchen, a tray of cupcakes in his hands.

"Mattie! Good to see you again! No hard feelings on the whole gun to my head thing, right?" Oliver squealed while trying to embrace Canada with cupcakes still in his hands.

Matthew screamed and pushed Oliver off him, and ran back up the stairs. He locked his bedroom door and fidgeted with his cellphone. He called up Prussia.

"Gilbert, help! They're back. They're all back. England is back!"

Prussia was obviously still half asleep, "What? That's a good thing isn't it?"

"They're weird! They're all... Different! Not in a good way."

Prussia hung up the phone and left Canada alone in his bedroom. Gilbert must be coming over.

The bedroom door was being burst behind him. Canada took his hockey stick out of his closet and guarded himself with it. The door fell off its hinges and America stood there, his baseball bat gripped tight in his hands. France slouched against the hallway wall, and England stood happily behind America.

"Mattie, you don't want the cupcakes to go bad, do you?"

...

Prussia jumped through the front window, an AK-47 in his hands. The FACE family were sitting in the living room.

"Excuse me young man, has no one taught you any manners?" Oliver slammed his teacup on the table and France woke up from his drunk slumber, "I would've opened the door for you if you just knocked like a gentleman. Now you've woken Francis!"

Prussia stood in shock at the scene in front of him.

"France?"

Prussia ran over to Canada, his gun pointing at the other nations.

"Matthew, you okay?" Gilbert whispered as he crouched down next to his Canadian friend.

"He's fine!" America yelled, obviously listening.

Canada lowered Prussia's gun and looked up into his eyes.

"Gil, we've agreed that they can stay with me."

Prussia stood up,"You agreed to keep them here?! Are you going insane too?"

Canada jumped up and held tight to Prussia's hand.

"They're my family, Gil! Someone has to take care of them!"

Gilbert pushed the gun into Matthew's chest.

"Take this, just in case. Don't let anyone else use it... And you might want to fix that window. I'll be watching you, ok?"

And with that last note, and a glare towards Oliver, he marched out the front door


	3. Chapter 3

-Two weeks later-

Matthew stood in front of the bath tub, turning on the shower. His family had been living with him for two weeks now. Oliver always seems to be on the verge of killing someone, but he acts so nice about it. Al is always watching American Horror Story and laughing at it. And Francis, really isn't home most of the time...

Canada pulled his top off and started to unbuckle his belt when the bathroom door bursts open. Francis runs in and doubles over the toilet. Matthew jumps inside the tub and gets his pants soaked from the hot water. The Frenchman hurls into the toilet bowl, his hair falling into his face.

Francis sits up and wipes his mouth on his shirt sleeve. Drops of vomit stick in his hair, and his eyes are heavy and dark.

"I'm going to need that shower more than you."

Canada quickly stumbles out the tub and eaves the bathroom for his father. Not knowing how France is going to take a shower peacefully when the door is knocked off its hinges now. He walks back upstairs into his bedroom and sees Al sitting on his bed, playing with Canada's phone.

"Hey! Don't touch that!"

Canada jumps on top of Al and grabs the phone out of his hands. He's learned the past couple weeks that America is much weaker than he used to be.

"Mattie, where's your shirt?"

Matthew shoves his phone in his pants pocket, and grabs a hockey jersey out of his closet.

"Out of my room, America!"

"Fine," Al mumbles stepping into the hallway, "I've noticed that you've been a lot more aggressive lately, lil bro. I think you might be becoming one of us."

America closes the door behind him and leaves the Canadian alone. Was he really going to turn into a monster?

...

Canada plops on the couch and turns the TV on. Al stands outside swinging his bat around. Oliver walks in the front door, bags of groceries in his hands.

"Mattie dear, can you please help me with these?"

The two countries bring the bags into the kitchen. Canada still being cautious around the Englishman. Suddenly, Francis walks into the kitchen, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He takes a cigarette pack off the counter and lights one in his mouth.

"Francis!" Oliver yells while shoving a milk bag into the fridge, "Where are your clothes?!"

France holds his head in his hand and groans.

"Don't scream, I have a migraine."

"Well maybe if you didn't go out drinking every night, this wouldn't be a problem."

Canada continued to put groceries away. One of the things that didn't change about his family was his parent's arguing. Which, made him feel like everything was normal for a while.

England marched up to France and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and stomped it on the floor.

"Smoking is not good for the children!"

Oliver pushed France by his shoulders and the towel wrapped around him fell off. England stared at the Frenchman, a wide grin forming on his face.

"Mattie, your father and I are going to go on a little... date."

Oliver giggled and dragged his Frenchman upstairs into their bedroom.

"Don't ruin my bedsheets, eh!"


	4. Chapter 4

Prussia sat in Canada's living room, playing his flute for him. Canada sat peacefully, smiling at the beautiful music. The rest of the family listened too, much to Prussia's annoyance. Oliver worked on a knitted blanket while Al fiddled with his DS. Francis sat next to Canada, playing with his son's hair.

The song ended and the family clapped. Gilbert packing up his flute and motioning Canada to follow him in the next room. Matthew stood up and followed the older country into the kitchen.

"Whatever you can say to him, you can say to us." Oliver pointed.

Prussia snarled back and whispered to Canada, "Are you ok?"

Canada looked at the floor and twiddled his fingers.

"I'll be fine. It's just going to take a while to getting used too."

"They should be locked up in an asylum."

Al stood up and threw his bat over his shoulder.

"We haven't done anything bad yet."

Prussia strutted up to the American close enough to feel each other's breath.

"If you lay a single finger on him, I will end you."

America laughed and stepped back, "He's my brother. I wouldn't hurt him. Not too hard."

At those words, Gilbert pushed the American back onto the living room table. Al's baseball bat falling out of his hand. Francis stood up and jumped on top of Prussia, pinning him onto the ground. America heaving back up and dragging his bat across the carpet floor, lifting it up and aiming at the Prussian's head.

"No!"

Canada pulled the bat away. One of the rusty nails digging into his skin. Francis and Al immediately stepped back and Gilbert jumped up to see Matthew's wound.

Oliver still sat in his armchair, twirling the knitting needles around and around, catching the yarn and making new loops.

"Well, that was exciting wasn't it chaps?"

England put down his work and softly pranced to the small crowd.

Prussia looked at Canada's thumb. Part of the skin was falling off, blood dribbled out onto the floor. Al rushed into the bathroom to get the first aid kit while Francis sat back onto the couch and poured himself a shot of Brandy.

"Verdammt. I'm so sorry, Canada. I shouldn't have attacked Francis. Are you ok?"

Canada winced as Prussia looked at the cut.

"I'll be alright. I just need to clean it. May have to go get a tetanus shot."

Oliver smiled as Al ran in. England took out alcohol and bandages and took care of Matthew's wound. Prussia fearfully watching over them. Protecting Canada as much as he could.

Al pulled on his bomber jacket and grabbed his car keys.

"I'll take him to the hospital."

Gilbert ripped the keys out of his hands and turned back to Canada.

"America, you've done enough already. I'll take him."

Al scrunched up his nose and stuck his tongue out at him, and left to go into the basement where he had been sleeping in the past few weeks.

...

Canada came back home from the hospital alone. Prussia had left to go back to Germany's house until the next visit.

The house was quiet. Matthew thinking that since it's nighttime, they must all be asleep. Except for Francis who was probably staying out at another bar again.

Canada went to the freezer and made a bowl of ice cream. Thinking that he deserved a treat after what happened. Just as he was sitting on the couch, the front door opened and the other three nations appeared. Oliver's bright pink vest was covered in splatters of blood. Behind him, Al was dragging his baseball bat along. Some of the nails had been bent over, blood covering the top of the bat. And what seemed like ripped flesh tore at the nails. Then following those two, Francis was trudging along. His white button up shirt falling over his shoulders. He looked the cleanest out of the three. A gun hung low on its holster around his waist.

Matthew jumped off the couch and backed up into the TV.

"Mattie darling, don't be scared. We were just off doing some adult work," Oliver smiled and waved his knife around, "Oh, maybe we should clean up. We wouldn't want to frighten you too badly, hehe."

America and France headed upstairs to wash up. Oliver strolled to Canada who was backing into the corner.

"Matthew, I'm sorry we left without you. You can join us next time."

Canada stood frightened, stuttering his words, "No... What did you do? I trusted you!"

The Canadian burst out into tears, blocking himself with a nearby lamp. Doubting that it will even work against England's knife.

"This is who we are now. Do you not accept that? Well... Here we were thinking that you might join us. We could be a happy family again. Don't you want that?"

"YOU WERE DEAD! You were all dead! It was all your fault! Do you know how it felt to see my brother and father's dead bodies? Do you know how it felt to put a gun to your head? No. You don't! I had nightmares. You ruined me! Ever since then, you all have been different. I hate it. I'm scared."

Canada swung the lamp at Oliver's head. England ducked and threw the lamp out of Canada's hands.

"That's the past, Matthew. If you can't accept who we are now then you'll be forced too."


	5. Chapter 5

-The next morning-

Canada slept with a hand gun next to him that night. The family was doing so good... At least, as best as they could be. Matthew was too shocked to ask questions the night before. He woke up to the sight of Francis standing in the doorway. The bright hallway light blinding the Canadian's eyes as he searched for his glasses on the nightstand.

France walked over to the bed and sat down. Matthew holding tightly to the gun under his bedsheets.

"No need to worry, mon cher," Francis spoke, lighting a cigarette, "I came here to talk. You can put the gun away."

Canada didn't move. Francis rolled his eyes.

"Well fine then, if you feel so badly of your father... I understand. We're different now. Honestly I don't even remember how I became like this. The last memory I had was looking at the ceiling as Oliver sliced my throat. Next thing I know, I woke up in a coffin seeing Oliver and America standing over me. At first it hurt. The throbbing pain in the back of my head. Like something was trying to get out. I knew I wasn't myself anymore."

He held his hand up to his throat as he talked. Rubbing his fingertips along where the wound was. A pain lodging in his voice.

"We knew the others would find out fast. So we went to get you. That's when Prussia followed you. Canada, you and us... We can't live with each other anymore. I saw the way you looked at us last night. The screaming at England. You aren't cut out to be with us anymore."

Canada sat up straight and tugged on France's arm. He couldn't live with himself to be without his family again.

"No, you can't leave. Please! I need you here. You're my family."

Francis laughed at the urgent pulls on his shirt sleeve.

"Matthew, we aren't leaving. In fact, you are."

At that moment, Oliver and Al strolled in the room. Ropes and knives in their hands.

"Wha- what?! What are you doing? Stop!"

Canada reached for the gun next to his lap but France pinned his arms down onto the bed frame. America tied his arms and legs, while the Canadian struggled to break free. England stood back and watched for a few moments, brandishing his blade. Once Canada was tied, France and America backed away.

"Please! Don't do this!"

America shoved a gag in his mouth, leaving the Canadian to choke out his words. England sat on his lap, tracing the knife up and down his cheek. A thin trail of blood trickled down his chin. All three of them smiling, waiting.

"Mattie dear, we love you," Oliver said almost singing, "But we have no choice other than to make you one of us. You see, ever since I did that stupid little spell, I've been... Well I would say I've been better than I was before. I became a new man. Us countries, as you know, we heal. We are nearly immortal. So when I "killed" Francis and Al, that fallen blood turned them as well. So, in short, any country I kill, becomes one of us. We change into an opposite form. I've tried to work it on humans, but sadly they just shrivel up and die without coming back even for tea."

Tears streamed down Canada's face. That must've been what they were doing the past night. Practicing on humans. Canada squirmed underneath his ropes and the weight of England. Francis blew the last puff of his cigarette and put it out on the side of Canada's rib cage. Matthew whimpered at the scorching pain. Where was Prussia when he needed him?

"So," Oliver continued, "We know you miss us. Darling, we miss you too. But I'm afraid to say that there is not other way to be the perfect family again. I promise, I will make it as painless as possible."

England traced the knife down Canada's chest, over his heart. He laughed as he slowly pierced the dagger into his son's chest. Matthew throwing his head back in a choked scream. Blood splattering out as the blade painfully dug deeper in through his ribs, just barely touching his heart. The room faded to darkness. As the last light faded from his vision, he could swear he heard the voice of a special Prussian from downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Prussia noticed the deaths of citizens near Canada's house. So he fled to the country as fast as he could. Once he got to the house, he decided to go through the doggie door in the back so he didn't have to break the window again. It was tight but he managed to get through.

He walked around the home, a small pistol gripped in his hand. It looked as if nobody was home. Until he heard the British accent coming from upstairs. A gagged scream could be heard and Prussia immediately knew who it was from. He always knew when Canada was in trouble.

"Matthew! I'm coming!"

The Prussian bolted up the wooden stairs, keeping his gun in front of him in case someone runs down the hallway towards him. America jumps out of Canada's room, baseball bat at the ready. But Prussia was too fast for him, and he shot a hole clean through it. The bullet grazing America's shoulder causing him to wince back in pain. Prussia took another shot and hit Al in the ankle, causing him to kneel over.

Gilbert jumps over America's fallen body and almost walks through the bedroom door when France leaps out and attacks him. He kicks the gun out of Prussia's hand and raises a fist.

"Francis, let's not be too harsh on our guests."

Oliver skips out the bedroom and hugs France.

"America, you should be kinder. He is... Was Matthew's little boyfriend after all."

The three countries laugh. Fear filling Prussia's eyes.

"What did you do to him? Tell me!"

America stands up and limps over to his parents in front of Prussia, "Should we show him?"

Oliver nods and the three members of the family back up to let Prussia walk into the bedroom. He looks around the room for a bit until his eye focus on Canada lying tied up in his bed.

He runs to the bedside and sees the blood still oozing out of the body. Matthew's glasses were broken and his wrists and ankles were raw from the ropes. A small burn mark singes through his shirt to his ribcage where Francis burned him. Tears were still smeared on Canada's face that got caught in the gag. Prussia could still smell his scent on the fresh corpse.

"Mattie...? Matt? Canada?! Please! Come back!"

Gilbert screamed and pounded his fists on the mattress. Feeling the warm drops falling out his tear ducts.

"It's not fair... After everything... I don't deserve this... He didn't deserve this!"

Prussia looks at the gaping hole in Canada's chest. It was stabbed, but the knife wasn't there. He turns around and sees Oliver slowly pacing towards him. The bloody dagger in his hands.

"Don't worry. You know more than any of us that we can't really die. He will be back soon enough."

Oliver smiled, his bright blue eyes shining in the morning sunlight coming through the blinds on the window.

"He's going to come back like one of you, won't he," Gilbert spat out, "Won't he?! I heard you from upstairs, Britain. You have just been using him this whole damn time just so you can have another member join your team."

"Then why don't you join us as well?" America muttered, "After this, he won't be your little Canadian anymore. You never know what he'll turn into. He might even hate you."

At this, Prussia bolted to the American but stopped, feeling Oliver's knife slide against his shoulder. Gilbert winces and covers his shoulder, blood staining the new rip in his shirt. Francis takes the gun and aims it between Prussia's eyes.

"You aren't going to hurt us," Oliver smiled, "We actually want you to escape. We want you to tell the other nations about us. The second persona of the great FACE family. Tell them what we are planning to do. Tell them they will be joining us soon."

Prussia was shaking now. Fighting back the tears. Trying his best to look strong.

Francis hands the gun back to the German and they all back away, clearing a space for Prussia to leave.

"I'm coming back you know," Prussia threatened, " I'm bringing Canada back to my home."

America sat down against the wall, holding his ankle, "He's just going to turn into one of us."

Gilbert fell to his knees on the ground, endless thoughts racing through his head. What would Old Fritz do? What would Prussia do for his lover?

He holds the gun tight in his hands. Three bullets left. He crawls over to Canada's bed taking off the gag, and kisses him softly on the lips. Their first kiss. It felt cold, unloving. It was dead.

Prussia unties the ropes and carries his lover in his arms. The family watches as the two nations leave the home.


	7. Chapter 7

Canada's body was laid on Prussia's bed. Flowers surrounding the corpse. Gilbert knew that Matthew would turn, but he was going to stay by his side no matter what.

Germany sat nearby too, trying to comfort his brother. Austria and Hungary were asked to warn the other nations about what happened. Most of the other countries thought it was a joke and ignored it.

It was early in the morning, before the sun rose. Canada's fingers wiggled over the blankets. Grunts escaped his chest, waking the German brothers up.

Prussia stood up from his chair and held onto Canada's hand.

"Come on, wake up! You can do it."

Germany sat nearby, aiming a gun just in case anything happened.

Canada opened his eyes. They were still their normal purple. Prussia smiled, hugging him tight, but Canada shook him off.

"Hey, stop touching me! What's wrong with you!"

Prussia backed away, closing his hands in fists, "Matthew...?"

"Don't call me that, you freeloader," Canada spat, "If you're going to talk to me, you're going to call me by the name of "Matt"... Where am I?"

Matt pushed the covers off him and smashed some of the flowers as he stood off the bed. Germany held the gun further towards the Canadian. Gilbert still stood away from the bed, unable to move.

"Don't aim that gun at me. I haven't done anything wrong. You're the ones who kidnapped me. Take me home!" Canada yelled to The German brothers.

Silence.

"Fine then, I'll find my way home by myself."

Canada stomped out the bedroom. Germany catching him by the collar and holding him back.

"No, we're locking you up."

Prussia immediately pulled Germany off, "No! We are taking him home!"

"What?! You know what they've been doing. It's better to keep one of them locked up instead of letting them go home."

"If we keep Matthew here-"

"Matt!" Canada yelled in between the german's conversation.

"Ok, Matt," Prussia continued, "If we keep him here, the others will come looking for him. It's better to keep them away from Europe."

Germany sighed and glared at the Canadian, "Fine, but I'm going to take him home myself... Unless you want to..."

...

Prussia sat in the plane with his former boyfriend. They used a private jet to go back to North America in fear that Canada might attack a human.

Gilbert couldn't stop looking at Matt. His hair was longer. A box of cigarettes sat in his pants pocket. He stole a pair of sunglasses from Germany and refused to take them off. The old prescription glasses he used to wear was no use to him anymore. His eyes were fine.

"Matthe-.. I mean Matt, I was wondering if-"

"If you're wondering if I still love you or not, it's a no."

Canada resumed to look out the window, watching the blank white clouds. Gilbert shuffled in his seat and ran his fingers roughly through his hair.

"...ok."

...

The two nations arrived at the home. Oliver opened the front door and allowed his son to walk in.

"Thank you, darling, for bringing Canada home safely. We owe you one." Oliver smiled, kissing Prussia's cheeks.

Prussia smacked England away from him, "Don't touch me."

Oliver shrugged his shoulders and slammed the front door. The Prussian stood still on the porch, too frozen to move. Until he left and went home. Thinking of how he will never have his precious little Canadian back.


	8. Chapter 8

"Who drank all the beer!"

Francis turned over tables and threw bowls out of the cabinets in chaotic anger.

It was a month since Canada was turned. The FACE family seemed like a family again. They still loved eachother even with all their faults.

Oliver stormed in the kitchen wearing a spotted pink nightgown, "Your son drank it all. You can just buy some more. But I would prefer if you didn't drink at- PUT THAT CHICKEN LEG DOWN MISTER!"

Matt ran around the house, chasing Al with an undercooked chicken leg.

"Come on, we're just having fun."

"It's not fun," Al muttered, "You're a monster."

Francis slammed the cabinets shut and matched towards Canada, ripping the chicken out of his hand.

"Where. Is. My. Alcohol."

"I don't know, up England's asshole probably. You go there a lot anyways."

Francis raised a fist in the air, Oliver holding him back, "Don't hurt our children!... Plus you do like going down on me anyways hehe."

Oliver kissed the base of France's neck. He smelled like smoke, but England didn't mind. Francis turned towards him and embraced him in a kiss. Tongues touching, hair pulling, moans escaping their lips.

The North American brothers gagged and ran upstairs into Canada's bedroom. The bedroom was messier than it used to be. Bongs and empty beer bottles littered the floor. The blinds were shut, keeping any light from outside away. The hockey stick laying against the wall was stained with blood. Al sat on the bed and played with Mat's glasses that he didn't use anymore.

"So, what are you going to do about Prussia?" Al questioned.

Matt sat down next to America, "Oliver wants me to kill him myself."

It was true. The countries were planning to attack Europe bit by bit. They were going to attack Greece and Turkey first. Once they traveled up into the other countries, England said he wanted Canada to kill the Prussian. But did he have the guts to do it?

Francis walks into the bedroom, a large brown and red hickey stuck on his neck.

"Get ready, we're leaving."

Al stands up and walks into the hallway. Matt packs a bag full of food and needs. He hauls the strap of the bag over his shoulder and grabs hold of his hockey stick. Time to kill.


	9. Chapter 9

Greece and Turkey were dead. The Italian brothers had escaped to hide with Germany. Switzerland was protecting Liechtenstein. Austria and Hungary waited for the attack to come. And the FACE family were getting ready to attack Germany and Prussia.

Francis stayed behind in Greece to keep watch of the two freshly dead nations, waiting for their return. It didn't take long to kill of the nation's. It only took a day for the family to leave North America, kill the nations, and March to Germany.

It was night time. The Stars were hidden behind large grey clouds. Al, Matt, and Oliver crept through the basement window of Germany's house. Prussia usually used the basement as his bedroom but he was no where to be found.

"Ok," Oliver whispered, "America and I will attack Germany. The Italian brothers will be too scared to fight at first so we will have just enough time. Matt, you find Prussia. You know what to do."

The three countries agreed on the situation and went their separate ways.

Canada searched the basement first. He was about to go upstairs when he heard the Italian brothers screaming curses. Matt ran up the stairs, hockey stick tight in his hand. Germany was knocked out on the ground, Oliver slicing his skin with a knife. America held back the Italians.

Prussia came running from the other room, Canada snuck out into his vision and dragged him down into the basement. Prussia tripping and falling the last few steps. Gilbert shakes the pain off and runs to his bed, he left his gun with Italy upstairs.

"Mattie, I know you don't want to do this. Please, I know you're in there somewhere."

The Canadian laughed and spat on the floor, "That's not my name. It's Matt. I'm not a little child. Not anymore."

Matt slowly paced over to Gilbert, picking his hockey stick up over his head, ready to swing.

"Matthew, please! This isn't you! You're my Canada. My boyfriend!"

"I'm not yours. I'm not your Canada anymore. The only way I'll even talk to you ever again is if I end your life right now. Join us."

Prussia bent down on his knees, ready for the hit, "Ok, but promise me you'll still love me..."

Canada laughed, "Love you?! Did that ever really happen? Nobody even remembered I existed before this whole situation happened. But now I'm powerful. I'm strong. You'll all remember my name."

"No, you're wrong! I loved you! I worried about you everyday. Even though we never got enough time to see eachother. Even though you were dead. I missed you. Even now, I love you. You're all I have left..."

Matt loosened his grip on the hockey stick, letting it hit the floor. The evil menacing look faded from his face. Tears welled up in his eyes.

Prussia saw this effect, "I know you're there. If we could get England to change for a couple minutes, then I can do it to you."

Canada fell onto the floor next to Prussia, "What's happening to me? It hurts. It hurts my head so badly. Please, I don't want to kill you... I love you too."

Canada sobbed onto Gilbert's shoulder. Prussia held him close. Keeping eachother warm. Matthew quickly backed away, holding his head in his hands. The pain blocking out his thoughts. The tears stop falling down.

"No. I'm not going to change. I'm going to kill you! I have too! I hate you!"

Matt stands up and grabs the hockey stick again, swinging it down onto Gilbert's back. Prussia grunts in pain.

Canada throws the stick over his head again but a gunshot echoes in the basement. Matt falls face first onto the carpet floor. Prussia looks up and sees Feliciano holding the gun aimed at Canada's fallen body. Salty tears falling down his face as Romano tries to pull him back.

Prussia turns over Canada's body. He was still breathing. The bullet went straight through him. Blood gushed out of his chest where the bullet hole was shot. Canada's sunglasses sitting on his head were cracked. Blood seeped out of his mouth. His overgrown hair was messy and sticking to his face.

"Gil...?"

Canada coughed out blood and mucus. Tears streaming out his eyes. Prussia bent over him. Canada had changed back to normal. But he wasn't going to make it.

"Prussia... I'm so sorry."

Prussia held the Canadian on his lap, holding his head, "It's alright. It's ok. You're going to be okay."

Gilbert felt his face burn up as he sobbed over his boyfriend.

"Gilbert, I'm sorry. I lo-love you..."

Al and Oliver ran down the stairs and held each of the Italians back.

"What did you do to him, you bastards!" America screamed.

Italy fell on his knees in tears. Romano trying to comfort his brother.

Canada shivered on the floor.

"Gil... It's so cold."

"Shh shh. It will be over soon. Everything will be alright."

Canada smiled at the words and closed his swollen tear filled eyes, "Kiss me..."

Prussia choked on his tears and wiped the blood off Canada's mouth. His lips were still warm against his own. They were more lively than before. America and a England yelled from the background, but the two lovers weren't listening. Prussia held tight to his Canadian. Trying hard not to kiss too rough. He wanted it to last forever. But slowly, Canada's lips gave away. It was over.

"You bastards!" America screamed at the top of his lungs and twisted Romano's neck backwards. Italy threw himself out of Engkand's grip and tried to get the fallen zero there to wake up from death.

"No, Romano... First Luddy and now you..."

Prussia looked at the Italian, still holding Canada's corpse.

"Bruder?"


	10. Chapter 10

America, England, France, Turkey, Greece, and now Romano, and Germany. They had all turned and joined together in an alliance. Austria, Hungary, Nordic Five, and most of the Asian nations teamed up with Prussia and Italy to fight against the evil 2Ps. A war began against the 2Ps and the others that joined and called themselves "The Allegiance of Peace" (AOP).

The night of Canada's second death was chaotic for everyone. America and England took Germany and Romano's corpses out of the country. The second personas of the nation's disappeared.

Prussia and Italy couldn't sleep that night. Prussia laid next to Canada's corpse. Managing to keep the body somewhat warm under the wickedness of death. They had a funeral for Matthew.

The next few months were hard on everyone. The AOP were trying hard to search the world for the changed nations. Prussia had been staying at Italy's house so they could mourn with eachother.

Prussia sat in Italy's kitchen. Another beer in his hands. His hair was longer and matted. Dark circles rolled under his eyelids and he smelled like he hadn't bathed in weeks.

"Feli," Gilbert said while watching him prepare dinner, "I'm scared..."

The Italian whipped his head around. Prussia? Scared? Couldn't be.

"Well, we all are. It will end soon enough... Nothing lasts forever... I miss Germany..."

Italy wiped tears onto his apron.

"But, I'll see him one day. Maybe he can even turn back." The Italian faked a smile.

Prussia downed the bottle and sat it on the table.

"I miss him too, Italy. I miss them all actually..." Prussia took a locket out of his pants pocket and opened it up. On one side was his younger brother Germany. And on the other was a picture of Canada. Smiling.

Prussia stood up from his chair and walked towards the guest bedroom.

"I'm going to rest for a bit..."

"Ve? Ok. Take your time."

Gilbert opened the door and fell back on the bed. Staring at his locket. Feeling hot tears stream off the sides of his face. Canada never healed after his death. He was gone, forever. His country was in chaos. It was complete anarchy. And Prussia couldn't do anything about it.

And Germany was gone. He was alive but now Prussia knew that there was no way out. It was either death to others, or death to his brother.

This is war. And it won't be easy.

((Ok! This is the end of my series. I hoped you enjoyed it for I am not the best writer in the world. I'm just a Hetalia fanatic who really likes making people feel XD I'll still be writing more fanfictions, just not this series. Thank you for all that stayed with this story. I'm not good at ending things soooo... PASTA))


End file.
